Skuld and Mogkett son of Peorth
by K1Mokett
Summary: Skuld and a god who is son of Peorth, Second chapter coming soon


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Aa! Megami-Sama Characters they belong to Kosuke Fujishima

This Fanfic takes place after the Aa! Megami-Sama Movie ^_^

Chapter 1

Skuld and Mogkett son of Peorth

Skuld was walking in the woods looking for her sister Belldandy. The forest was very quiet and there wasn't anything that was awake yet.

"Belldand?" she called out freebly." Ss...Sister?, Where are you?"

There was no reply she sighed and decided that went with Keiichi to the NITMCC that morning.Urd was still asleep and she knew the consequences if she woke up. Skuld turned away and went back to the shrine.

Then suddenly a flash of light came from the sky and went right in front of her. Skuld covered her eyes for a brief second until the flash faded. Skuld opened her eyes and gasped.

*************************************************************************************************

"Oh my! I just felt that Skuld is in grave danger". Belldandy said as she walked out of the shrine( Whoops it was Sunday)

"Skuld might be in trouble"Keiichi realized. Urd then woke up with a gasped."Skuld!"

They all ran into the room where Skuld was in. Skuld was in a ghostly trance there was someone there as well.

"Is it a god?"Keiichi asked Belldandy."...No! not as wierd as Celestin!".

"Nope..."Belldandy sighed.

Skuld looked at the god with fear."Who are you? and what the heck do you want?".

"The god spoke" Well Skuld...My name is Mogkett son of Peorth, I am a second class god no restrictions who is this mortal right here.

..................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um...He is Keiichi, we live with him on earth.

"Anyway how old are you?"Urd asked.

"13" Mogkett answered.

.........???????

"Okay...Your staying with us"Urd said.

"...??? What are you talking about?"Mogkett asked.

***********************************************************************************************

The telephone rang."Hi! Morisato residence"Urd said in the telephone. It was Peorth.

"Urd what is going down there? is everthing okay?

"Yeah everything is okay Urd sighed."Why?

"Yggdrasil is not doing really well...there is a virus that is spreading bugs around Yggdrasil"Peorth said."What you should do now is to find the virus"."I am praying for the best!".

"How's mother?" Mogkett asked Urd.

"...Yggdrasil...is...not doing very good... I should say"Urd said."Mogkett can you give us more information about the virus?".

"I...will...try"Mogkett told Urd. Then Skuld came in the room.

"What is the matter Mogkett?''Skuld asked Mogkett.

.........

******************************************************************************************

Skuld was there sitting in the balcony with Mogkett next to her.

"Man...! this is not good"Skuld said. Mogkett sighed.

"Damn! Why am I just standing here!"Mogkett asked. Skuld then went over to Mogkett.

"Mogkett...Don't give up hope because...I'll" Skuld started to blush. While they weren't noticing that Urd was actually making a love potion.

"Hah! Let's test this thing out!"Urd said.

Then the telephone rang and it was Peorth. " Yes " Urd greeted "How's it going up there?".

"Now there is someone trying to hack yggdrasil's system" Peorth said. "Were trying to shut down the network".

"Well Peorth..." Urd sighed." 

Then Urd just hung up the telephone. " This is starting to get very ugly" Urd sighed.

****************************************************************************************************

In Skuld's Room

"There we go Mogkett are work is all finished" Skuld said with joy." Why don't you get some ice cream for me Mogkett?".

"Okay" Mogkett answered back. He went to open rhe fridge and there was no ice cream or popcicles left.

"uh oh" Mogkett sighed. He went back into Skuld's room." There's none left Skuld".

"What! none left?" Skuld said." That's okay Mogkett,". Then Urd went in the room.

"Hey guy's? you want some Sake? Urd said.

"No thanks" Mogket said.

"Maybe I will have some" Skuld said. She took the glass of sake and drank it in one gulp." I was really thirty". Urd then ran away from Skuld's room.

***********************************************************************************************************

Skuld then fell down on the floor.

"Skuld? whats wrong?... Skuld!". Then Mogkett stood up and sighed. Then suddenly Skuld woke up.

"Mmmogkett!, I am so glad your here!" Skuld said excitedly. Then she hugged Mogkett tightly.

"Ugh... Skuld... get...off...I..can't....Breath"Mogkett said. Then Skuld let go of Mogkett."What the hell! is wrong with you?

"What sre you talking about?" Skuld then blushed. Urd was spying on from the window"Yes! it worked" Urd said excitedly.(^_^)

"Come on! Mogkett...let's get ready for our date!" Skuld said excitedly. 

"...???What the hell?...! It was the love potion in the sake!" Mogkett said. He went right to Urd's room.

" Did you put Love potion in the sake?" Mogkett asked Urd.

"Sorry...I did" Urd said.

...!!!!

"Okay...I'm sorry jeez "Urd said.

Mogkett left Urd's room.

"Okay Skuld lets go!"Mogkett said. Mogkett and Skuld has left the shrine.

***************************************************************************************************

"I wonder how Urd and the others are doing"Keiichi said.

"I hope they are okay" Belldandy said.

Belldandy and Keiichi went in the motor cycle and drove back to the shrine.

"Skuld?Mogkett? Belldandy said freebly."Where are they?

"I don't really know, lets ask Urd" Keiichi said. They went inside Urd's room.

"Urd, where is Skuld and Mogkett?" Belldandy asked.

"They're out"Urd answered back.

...!

"Sorry I used the love potion" Urd said.

Belldandy and Keiichi sighed.

Then suddenly a flash of light suddenly apperaed in there eyes.

***************************************************************************************************8

"Had fun Skuld?" Mogkett asked.

"Yeah!" Skuld said excitedly.

"Well good we have to get back to the shrine because I sense trouble there"Mogkett said. Then suddenly Skuld fell on the grond.

Skuld regained consciousness and woke up with a gasped."What the heck!, Why am I here?

"It doesn't matter we have to get back to the shrine now!"Mogkett said.

**************************************************************************************************"Go 

" A...another god...? Who the people in heaven are you?"Keiichi said.

"I am here to get Skuld"The god said."Please"

"...I will never wish for such a thing"Urd said as she released her angel. Then Mogkett and Skuld went in the shrine.

"...Koishima!"Mogkett said." You...Bastard!"

"Mogkett?"Skuld asked.

"That's smarts... I thought that mother took care of you!"Mogkett said.

Koishima smiled."Well...Well It's been along time Moguketsutsu!"

"You Damned Idiot!"Mogkett said as he released his Angel.

Then Koishima got a crytal-like ball from his hand and hit it at Skuld.It went through her body.

"What...the heck...?"Skuld fell on the ground."M...mogkett"Skuld said weakly. Mogkett ran to Skuld.

"...! What the hell did you do?"Mogkett said."Get the hell out of here you Damned idiot! I don't want to see your face again!".

"Fine...Well your lucky...I'll give her one more chance"Koishima said and disappered.

****************************************************************************************************8

"W...What the hell happened to Skuld!"Keiichi said.

"I have no idea!" Mogkett said."I hope he didn't cast a spell and got into Skuld's system!".

"hmmm...Lets see"Urd said. Urd realeased Skuld's Angel guardian.

...!!!

"What the?" Urd said.

"W...What the hell is going on"Mogkett said."No... don't tell... he got Skuld's emotional wave links...?"hmmm...? what is it?

.....

****************************************************************************************************

Yggdrasil 

"Virus substance located"Chrono said.

"Somebody has entered Skuld's network to let on a virus"Ex said.

"Ahh...! man this is not good!"Ere said

"Wh...Whose it the virus?"Peorth asked.

"Koishima!... has went into Skuld's network!"Ex said

"uh...oh no!" Peorth said in fear."Try to shut down the network Ere try to trap the virus, Ex run a simulation test on the virus route and block, Chrono try to delete the virus that is being trapped on the wall"Peorth commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am" They all said. They all started to work.

"Why...? why did it come to this?" Peorth asked.

*****************************************************************************************************

***************************************************************************************************


End file.
